My Heaven, My Dear
by MorganNSnape
Summary: A few things before I begin this tale. I am a single father of a child I would give my life for. My ex-girlfriend, and mother of my child, has run away after the war. I can be the father I never had and I am about to show the world my daughter. Oh and one final thing; my name is Severus Snape and I am the Potion Master at Hogwarts. Just a reminder this is an AU story...
1. Emerence My Child

**Author Note: I own nothing recognizable in this story. Though the creation of Andi and Emerence are my own. Other than that everything belongs to the great J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p>A few things before I begin this tale. I am a single father of a child I would give my life for. My ex-girlfriend, and mother of my child, has run away after the war. I can be the father I never had and I am about to show the world my daughter. Oh and one final thing; my name is Severus Tobias Snape and I am the Potion Master at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<p>

A light cry caused my eyes to spring open and I glanced at the clock on the table beside my bed and sighed. It was 4 in the morning only two hours after I had went to bed. Rubbing at my onyx eyes I slid my legs out from under the warm blankets and covers of my bed and rested my feet on the cold stone floor. For a moment I just imagined I had dreamed the first cry that my mind was finally starting to break when a slightly louder and angrier cry sounded through my rooms.

"Oh Emma daddy needed a little bit more sleep honey." I cooed softly as I approached the open door between my room and another. Wobbling against the bars of a crib stood a small pale baby with thick dark hair and light gray eyes- the only thing from her mother- stood crying her face scrunched up as she cried. Moving slowly and a little sluggishly I picked her up, she was light for a seven month old. "Well let's get you something to eat shall we then you can lay in my bed for a bit." I purred in her ear as she pulled lightly on my dark gray T-shirt.

I bounced Emerence softly as we moved to the kitchen. Turning the light on I deposited Emerence in her high chair and dropped some of her baby cereal onto her counter, she would probably just play with them but it gave me time to pull out her bottle. Turning to my cabinet I pulled out a clean bottle and formula and started the motions of making a bottle.

It was hard to believe that in it was only six months ago that I had been doing anything but this. Six months ago I didn't even know I had a daughter. Hell I had only just gotten out of the hospital and was barely able to make it from one side of my rooms to the other without getting tired. I thought I would be coming home and proposing to Andi instead I came home to a note saying she had left and that I had a daughter named Emerence Ciel- who knew Andi had a way with names, and French none the less. But now I would have it no other way. But starting tomorrow my small secret was going to be out. Because tomorrow a new semester was going to start.

Turning around I smiled down at the young girl who looked up and giggled and stretched her chubby little hands out towards me. I grinned and picked her up, even when I was tired beyond imagine seeing Emerence smile and just be herself made me feel better. "How about we take this bottle in bed till I have to get up to start the day."

Rubbing Emerence's back I watched as her slowly started to slide shut as she drifted back off to sleep little snores coming from her. I smiled and placed a pillow on the other side of her so that she didn't roll anywhere if I was able to fall back to sleep.

It felt like I had only been asleep a few minutes when I heard a sharp noise and groaned. I was tired but there were things that had to be done. But first thing was to place Emerence in her crib so that I could take a shower and get ready for the day. Slowly I slid my arm under my daughter and brought her to my chest and wrinkled my nose; change of plans change a dirty diaper and then shower.

As I moved towards the changing table I felt Emma stir against me as I carefully placed her down. "Now you sit still and I am going to change your diaper and put you in the outfit grandma bought for you." I muttered, I could tell her was going a little crazy. It was hard not to go a little stir crazy when the one person you are around constantly can't talk. Pulling out a new diaper and some wipes I unbuttoned the black onesie with the large orange lion on the front, a present from Dumbledore, and pulled it carefully off. With a very practice motion I cleaned Emerence and put a new diaper on her.

* * *

><p>Moving to the large dresser I looked around looking for the new outfit that my mother had bought for Emerence. Finding the black and gray striped onesie with the a white skull on the front and the matching white pants I moved back over to the table and quickly dressed her before she begun to grow fussy. After giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head I gently placed her in her crib and tapped her toy wolf so that it would keep her entertained as I went to shower.<p>

"Good morning Severus, ah and My Em." Minerva said as I entered the Great Hall about a half an hour later. Emerence grumbled for a moment until she realized where she was and then she clapped her hands and looked around. "She is growing way to much like you Severus. She is starting to sound like you." Minerva said as she held out her hands to me.

I gratefully handed her over and rubbed at the back of my neck and then my eyes. "I would hate to ask this but can you watch Emerence while I go pick up the last few things I need for my classes. I would take her but I have to go down Knockturn Alley for a few things and I don't think that is a good place for a baby." I asked already knowing the answer I was going to receive. Minerva and Albus were like a second set of grandparents to my daughter and they were always ready to jump at the chance to have her around.

"Oh Severus you know we would love to. Your mother was going to come have tea with me later so you can even take a nap. Because we both know Eileen would love to see her." Minerva added as she smiled as she watched Emerence play with her necklace. "Oh and Albus said that he can watch Em whenever your mother can't make during the day." She added after a moment.

I smiled and looked to Emerence who had gotten bored with the necklace and was holding her hand back towards me. Minerva handed her over and the three of them headed up to the large table. The other teachers all either reached out and ruffled Emma's hair or said hello to her as I passed. As they all started to come back they all started to grow attached to the baby. I quickly glanced down the table to make sure Sylibus wasn't here and plopped into my seat. Since she heard of my break up she has left her own relationship and had begun to pursue me again.

Pulling out a small jar of pureed chicken and spoon I placed them beside me and grabbed a small plate of breakfast for myself. Emerence realizing she was about to eat again happily pounded her tiny hands on the smooth oak table and made a small babbling noise causing Sprout and Poppy to chuckle.

"She sure does like her food? She is a mini you Severus. I remember you at that age always wanting more food and Babbling. I honestly think you talked yourself out as a baby." Poppy commented as I opened the top to the chicken and took a spoonful out and offered it to Emerence who opened her mouth wide and tried to lean towards it. Chuckling I move the spoon closer and watched as she moved her tongue over the food making a face towards me.

I had long learned how to feed myself in between spoonful's of the brown mushy things that smell alone was enough to turn me off. Once I was satisfied that she had enough of the baby food I offered her a bottle that I held with one had as I finished my own food with a gusto. As I started to get up Minerva stood up as well. She had also gotten a routine that she would occasionally follow me down and grab a day bag for Emerence and take her out so I could get things done.

Though I loved my daughter there were sometimes I needed to be able to without a child, let alone a small baby around. Shopping at the Apothecary was one of them, to many things for her to get her hands on and that could possibly hurt her. Besides sometimes a nap couldn't hurt. Both of those things were going to happen today, since tomorrow my secret would be out.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I know this is a little boring and bounces around a bit. I just needed to introduce the characters. More will come soon I promise. Let's see how our lovely students take to finding out about Severus new charge? I enjoy reviews and it may cause me to update sooner. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. A Shopping Trip

**Author Note: I own nothing recognizable in this story. Other than things you don't recognize everything belongs to the great J.K Rowling. We finally get to see a bit of Hermione in this chapter. Don't worry we will get to know what has been up since the war with the Trio soon.**

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the flames I brushed my jeans off and glanced around me. The whole street was crowded with current students and their families getting the last things on their list, much like I myself was. I also had to make a short stop at the Leaky Cauldron.<p>

As I wandered down the stone street towards the large white building that held all the money for the wizarding world. Though the streets were filled with so many people no one stayed in my way long. My scowl, though sorely out of use this summer, seemed to be working just as well as it used to. But as I was jostled around I automatically went to cover the spot where Emerence would be if I had brought her with me. By doing that I felt a pang of sadness as I slowly dropped my hand.

I strolled up the smooth marble steps and passed oak doors that reminded me of the ones at Hogwarts. I merely held up a key to one of the goblins and he stepped off of his podium and beckoned me to follow him. The security at Gringotts had returned to the security I remembered as a child and coming here with my mother.

A short and very nauseating ride later I was standing in front of my own vault. Though I had the key to the Prince vault I refused to use it. I wasn't going to spend my mother's money no matter how many times she offered. So turning the key I pulled open the door. Though not as full as some of the vaults there was a good amount of coins in the room. I had my salary automatically placed here as well as any of the money I made off of the potions I had patented. Along one of the walls there were a few Prince Family heirlooms that my mother had gave to me for Emerence once she was older. After brushing my hand over them softly I grabbed a pouchful of Gallons, Sickles and, Knuts. Then went out for the horrible ride back up to the street. Strolling down Knockturn Alley was no longer something that only dark wizards did but even now most people didn't bring their children here. Much like I would never bring Emerence down here. Even now there were a few shady people standing around and I had only just turned off the much brighter Diagon Alley.

"For 34 sickles I can make your dreams come true." A gnarled tooth witch quite a few years old than myself said as she came up and grabbed at my black T-shirt her long fingernails digging into the flesh on my chest for a moment as she tried to pull me closer. This was the kind of people I didn't want around my daughter.

"How about you just take your hands off me while you still have them." I snarled as I narrowed my eyes and pulled out my wand and pressed it against her dirty neck. "Move on."

The woman obviously realizing I was not worth the trouble moved on to await the next unaccompanied male that happened to walk past her. Rolling my eyes I turned into 'Malice Posions' and closed the door behind me. I was here for my own ingredients as it was one of the few places to sell a few of the more volatile ingredients that I used in some of my contract potions.

The Owner of the shop was a hunchbacked older woman who never spoke to anyone, I had started to believe that she was a mute, but instead would gesture to her notepad to show you how much to pay. I dropped the correct amount of coins and added in a few extra sickles, though she never spoke she knew her ingredients and we had a slight bond because of it. With a nod I was out of the building and nearly sprinted to get out of the alleyway. Though I knew quite a few people down there I never felt particularly comfortable being there for any amount of time. Looking down at the simple black banded watch I noticed that I had about an hour before I had to meet the person I had been assigned for my apprentice. Which had been a new thing that Albus had instituted this year.

With a brisk step I started towards Flourish and Blotts to see if they had gotten any new books since my last visit. Stepping in I took a deep breath and for the first time since getting into Diagon alley I felt better about being alone. It is never easy to shop for books with a fussy baby with you. I headed straight for the potion section to see if there were anything new.

After what felt like to little time I left the shop a few books shrunk and placed in my pockets for a bit of light reading when Emerence was asleep. With a bit of a bounce in my step I headed off towards the Leaky Cauldron to meet my apprentice for the year. How bad could it be?

* * *

><p>Upon entering the dark and slightly damp place I felt my stomach twist and then drop. There was no way Albus would never do this. Sitting in the small booth in the back of the restaurant was the curly haired member of the Golden Trio. I almost turned around and left, Granger was engrossed in the menu and hadn't noticed me yet, telling Albus I was refusing to take an apprentice. Shaking my head I let out and sigh and bent over the table causing Granger to glance up in surprise. Her eyes traveled over my face for a moment, my new look obviously confusing her, until her eyes landed on my throat.<p>

"Professor Snape- I didn't know you were teaching still." She said with a start her eyes still moving to glance over me. I knew why of course; since the war I had slowly started changing my appearance. Starting with my lank gross hair and teeth. With a simple haircut and a whitening spell I had greatly changed my looks. My clothing style had also taken a change, though still mostly black I had added in a few other dark colors.

"Miss. Granger if you would stop your staring I would be much obliged. Now I see that you have already gotten a drink may I sit?" I asked softly my voice like silk, finally after much practice I was able to talk like myself again. After Granger nodded I settled my tall and lanky form into the seat across from her and grabbed myself a menu. This was going to be the first meal in a while that I could eat in peace, or as much as I could with Granger here.

"So you are my Mentor. I mean I knew I was going to be apprenticing with the Potion teacher but no one ever mentioned that you came back to the position after the war. " Granger babbled for a moment her menu long forgotten as she stared at me. I only caught glimpses as I stared at my menu.

"Well it took some considering but Hogwarts has always been my home. It tends to draw one back like that. But before you go accepting this job we have to go over a few details. Those not pertaining solely to the job at hand." I muttered as I caught sight of the waitress coming over to take our order. I sat silently as Granger ordered a soup and some sandwich and then I carefully told the staring waitress my own order of food, much more than Granger ordered but I was starving. With a final once over the woman skittered away. I was still not used to the attention I was getting with my new look.

"What kind of things would make me not want to work with one of the best potion Masters in England, sir?" Granger asked obviously her mind was on the job she was offered to even notice the annoying waitress.

"Well as you know An apprentice tends to live in the same quarters as their teacher. So anyone or anything living with said teacher would also live with the apprentice." I said keeping well away from the fact of who I had living with me. Granger sat silent for a moment and though it has only been about ten minutes between us ordering and now the waitress returned with our food. I busied myself with eating so I wouldn't have to meet her eye.

"If you have a pet or a wife or something it is alright as long as I can bring my cat sir. I am not going to cause problems so if I can't I just need notice so I can find a place for crooks." Granger said after she contemplated for a moment. I let out a sigh of relief and glanced up.

"No, no, It is nothing like that. I just I- it may be best that I show you a picture," I said softly as I sat up a bit to pull out my muggle wallet along with the muggle picture of Emerence, I handed it over to her. "This is my Daughter Emerence Ciel Snape, her mother left and I am all that she has." I said unable to keep the warmth coming as I looked over the small picture of her.

Granger smiled and took the picture. "She look a lot like you. But I have a question why would you having a daughter stop me from wanting the job. I find the fact that you are not only working but being a full time dad as well very admirable professor." She said looking up from the picture to meet my gaze with a smile.

I shrugged my shoulders. "For one you now not only have to live with the bat of the Dungeon but now you have to live with his child. She is mostly a quiet baby If that has you concerned." I muttered softly venom coming out as I spat the nickname I had been given out.

Granger didn't say anything just handed me her papers saying that she had accepted the position. "I would love to work with you professor. And I am sure Emerence and I may one day may become friends." She finally said.

After a bit longer of us conversing mostly about potions and all who had come back to Hogwarts now that it was open again we both stood up. I dropped the money for the food and offered my arm out to Granger. We walked in a silence for a moment till we got to the apparition point and I turned towards her for a moment.

"Thank you Gr- Hermione." I said and then before she could answer I turned on my heels and was on my way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Here you go Chapter Two. I am need of a Beta so anyone willing just say so. But in other things we are starting to delve deeper into our deep dark Snape's life. This marks the last of the boring stuff as starting in the next chapter we move on to school time. Whatever will the kids think of Snapes' daughter. Well you have just have to wait and find out.<strong>


	3. Time for Sharing

**Author Note: I own nothing recognizable in this story. Other than things you don't recognize everything belongs to the great J.K Rowling. Well this is still just a little more stuff about them.**

* * *

><p>Landing softly on my feet just outside of the gates that showed not only the edge of the schools but also the apparition limit. Taking a deep breath I glanced up at the school. The old building looked almost like it used to before the war and the destruction that had befallen it. The magic in the building had slowly over the year it had been closed had fixed itself, with a bit of help from some of the teachers. Though it still had a few places that needed to be fixed it was ready to be reopened.<p>

I walked slowly up the beaten path and glanced around. It was moments like this that made me think back to when I was a student. I had loved to be here on the grounds during summer, my mother would come to visit Albus and Minerva and I would wander the grounds. Those times helped me in school when James and his gang would decide I was the perfect target. I shook my head it was time to let old problems go.

Getting up to the school I slid in the doors and nodded hello to the bloody baron as I slipped down towards my rooms. The dungeons had been one of the last places fixed so until recently I hadn't been able to fix up my classroom the way I wanted to. "Kindle, can you come here." I called out as I dropped the supplies I had bought at the apothecary onto my desk The only other thing in the desk were a few cupboards and my own desk. As I was appraising the room a very small house elf popped in next to me, making me jump slightly. "Kindle, can you please see if I can get 8 tables in here before tomorrow as well as the cauldrons from the room next door. You know my normal set up right?" I asked the small timid elf.

"Oh yes. Yes Kindle does. She will get some help and have your room all set up." The small elf said as she bounced from one foot to the other. She was by far the most timid of the elves and occasionally I am sure she was even afraid of her own popping when she would go to and fro.

With the setup of my room done I turned my attention to the store room. I had everything sent down by house elf from what could be salvage from Slughorn's room adding that with the stuff I had been buying over the summer I finally had a storeroom like I kept. I was slightly anal about how to store things, I called myself cautious others called me OCD. The more dangerous ingredients were higher up and the common one I kept on lower shelves. Then I organized them alphabetically.

* * *

><p>I cleaned and stocked my classroom with a final glance over the room I slide easily out of the room the door closing with a small clink behind me. I strolled the little way to my set of rooms and was just about to collapse onto the couch for a nap when I saw a few bags sitting in the middle of my living room.<p>

_Snape,_

_I am sorry that these are probably going to get there before me. I hope that you don't mind Albus said we could send things as soon as we got our assignments. See you tomorrow, I can't wait to meet Emerence. Oh speaking of that there is a small present for both you and her in the black bag._

_ Hermione Granger_

Chuckling I grabbed the bags, the elves had set them right in the middle of my floor where Emerence normally played. She had apologized for three bags, not including the present that had been sitting on my table. But upon picking them up I realized why. They were very heavy, books no doubt knowing her. I carefully carried them to the empty room just down the hall from my own and placed them in front of the three bookcases against one hall.

Once that was done I headed back to my own room and plopped myself into bed and noxed my lights. I was so tired I was asleep almost before my head was on my black cased pillow.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I was asleep but by the time I woke up I felt much more rested, much like I always did when Minerva took Emerence for the day. Slipping out of the bed I slid over to my dresser and pulled out a new pair of jeans and plain gray T-shirt. I had sweated up a storm in my sleep for some reason, maybe something in my dream had caused it.<p>

I slipped my jeans down and tossed them into a basket on the other side of the dresser. Next I pulled my shirt off and tossed it in as well. As I did so I caught a glimpse of myself in my mirror and I turned to face it. All I was in was a pair of black boxer so everything else could be seen. I had begun working out after I was released from the hospital and it was showing, my muscles stood out just enough to give me a sinewy look. On one shoulder you could see the top of a tattoo that covered the whole back of my shoulder. This was the newest piece of artwork I had and it still would twinge at times. Shaking my head I pulled my shirt over my head and yanked my pants up buttoning them as I exited the room.

I walked the quiet hallways towards the dining hall, I had glanced at my clock and realized if I didn't hurry I was going to miss dinner. Stepping in the first thing I noticed was a dark haired woman sitting in my chair Emerence sitting happily in her lap. I grinned as she noticed me and motioned for me to come hug her. So I slipped quietly between the student tables that had miraculously, as always, appeared in one afternoon.

"Mom it is so good to see you. I hope Emerence was good today." I said as I hugged my mother and took Emerence, who once she had saw me had started reaching for me. I nuzzled the top of my daughters head as I pulled one of the new seats over to my mother.

"Oh Severus she is always good. I am just happy I get to spend time with Em and Minerva of course. She mentioned that you all were getting apprentices." My mother said as she raised her glass to her lips her own black eyes warm as they met mine. After all we had been through when I was younger she and I had a very close relationship. Glancing down she silently handed me a bottle. Grinning I took it and offered it to Emerence and she latched on hungrily.

"We are I met with mine today to tell her about Emerence so she wouldn't be surprised tomorrow when she gets here." I growled playfully, both to the amusement of my mother and the other teachers around. The food appeared in front of us and I glanced down slowly smiling. Emerence's head was slowly dropping as she grew sleepier and sleepier.

"Sorry about that Sev she refused to lay down for a nap today." Minerva said as she hastily got up and transfigured a crib which she placed next to me. "Seems like she is going through an only daddy can make me sleep stage." She added as I placed her in the crib watching her for a moment to make sure she remained asleep.

Turning back to the large wooden table I filled a plateful of food for myself. Glancing down I noticing it was filled with soft foods, something left over from my few months of recovery after Nagini's attack. Glancing around me I finally let out a sigh. "So what former students will be gracing our table this year?" I asked softly hoping it wasn't going to be a Golden Trio.

Albus turned to me and chuckled softly. "Don't worry Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will not be here. But Mr. Longbottom is working with Pomona. Mr. Malfoy is working with Minerva and Miss. Weasley has been accept a year early to work with Filius." He said ticking off names I never would understand how he was able to remember so much information without trying.

I nodded and chuckled at the fact that he knew me so well. Granger I could deal with, I always had appreciated her more than the other two- not to mention she did save my life-, at least for long periods of time. Though it seemed as If the apprentices were overwhelmingly Gryffindor I guess it could be worse.

"So I took your cub and you took my snake Minerva?" I asked playfully a grin forming slowly over both of our faces. It was no surprise our top students in our houses would do something of the sort.

"Well your Snake was very excited to be working with me as I assume my cub was happy with you." Minerva said laugh at the nicknames for our houses members. Though I couldn't remember a time these nicknames were around Minerva occasionally joked she could, I still don't know if she was joking or not.

I was still amazed at the connection between the teachers around me. There were many times that I felt a little awkward, being the youngest member- other than the times Lupin was working here- would do that to you. Most of them, save Sylibus, had been my own teachers and mentors when I was a student. But despite that we all worked well together the other teachers lovingly picking on me. Even more so the people around me were my family and I would lay my life down for them and I knew they would do the same for me and my daughter.

We all sat in comfortable silence, this being broken by the occasional noise of one of the teachers asking for something, this was the last time till next summer that we would be able to not only eat in silence but without worry for students. Not to mention this time tomorrow four new people would be sat amongst us. Tomorrow the journey begins, and as I looked behind me Emerence made a small sigh as she cuddled deeper into the blankets around her, tomorrow was the day she would become known. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>"Emma daddy really needs to start getting ready for his new apprentice to get here." I muttered softly the next afternoon. I was currently settled into my armchair as Emerence used my knees to help herself stand up her big eyes staring me down. She had been dropping to her butt and pulling herself up for almost an hour since her nap. Every time I would try to stand up her clear eyes would start to fill with tears.<p>

Finally I decided it had to be done. It was almost 3 and that was when Granger was supposed to arrive and I was still dressed in just the black night pants I had pulled on groggily at about three in the morning. I felt slightly nervous having her come. But I assume that is just from the fact she would be the first new person to meet Emerence since I had returned to the school. With a flick of my wrist I had the fluffy stuffed wolf from my mother in hand and I placed it beside Emerence and with another flick I had a protective barrier around the small place where she would play while I got dressed.

"Now you stay here and play with your puppy." I said with a smile as I patted her soft black hair my fingers running though it a bit as I did. I glanced over to the couch and my smile grew a little more.

"Hello Ares, will you watch Emma while I am getting dressed?" I said with a chuckle to the very large black cat that was currently stretched out his amber eyes open just slits till I stood up and Emerence started to whimper. Almost as if on cue Ares was up his tail flicking playfully as he leapt down and nuzzled my daughter. The cat and she had been together since Emerence came to live with me. Ares was around 4 and I had no plans of ever giving him up so I had been very relieved when he had started to care for Emerence.

I grinned as her attention was drawn by the cat and I slipped from the room. Once in my own room I pulled out a pair of black jeans and a gray shirt and quickly pulled them on as I heard a light knock on the door. I walked out of the room and picked up Emerence, who had pulled herself up to look at the door, and head to the door. With one last look at my rooms I pulled open the door.

"Are you always just on time? It is exactly three o'clock. Come in through Emma is rowdy and want down." I said with a small smile as I moved to usher her in. Emerence was staring critically at Granger.

Once inside I placed Emerence back onto the floor and replaced the spell once more. Granger followed me quietly taking everything in. Of course I knew that would happen. The walls in my living room were a light gray and very dark furniture, dark wood tables and bookcases as well as leather couches and chairs.

"Wow these rooms are huge." Granger finally said after looking around herself for a moment. I chuckled and settled into my normal wing backed chair.

"Well we do tend to spend almost the entire year here. They did add a room for the apprentices, I will show yours in a second. But I thought I would go ahead and explain where everything is first." I said offering my hand out to Granger.

"First is my room. The door next to that is Emerence's room," I started pointing out the two doors that were on the other side of the living room both were dark oak doors. Leading her down the hall a bit "This door here is to your room across for you is the bathroom. I rarely use this one as I have one off of my own room so you have free run of it. And the large archway off of the living room leads to my kitchen. Everything should be labeled but if you can't find anything just ask." I said standing in front of her room.

"So you're giving me free run of your home professor. That doesn't seem like you." She said her voice very clear and light not accusing like I had assumed it would be.

"I am not the ass you all thought I was in school Miss. Granger. This is your home now to, at least for the two years of your apprenticeship. It is only fair that you have a free run of the place. On another note I am no longer your professor so you may call me Severus or Snape whatever you prefer." I muttered softly pushing open the door behind me. "Your stuff should all be in there. You can change everything to your liking. Just be dressed in your apprentice robes and meet me in the living room in about an hour or so for the welcoming feast."

I walked back to the living room as I watched Granger stare at my back for a moment and then turn into her new room. "Well Emerence what do you think?" I asked my daughter as I dropped onto the couch. Emerence turned and gurgled something to me as she tossed her stuffed wolf around, the thing kept coming back every time she threw it. Shaking my head I watched her play for a while longer till a smell came from her and I wrinkled my nose.

With a chuckle scooped her up and tossing her up lightly we walked to her room. Dropping her onto her changing table I grabbed another diaper and some wet wipes and quickly cleaned her up. Then grabbing her brand new emerald green dress and Diaper cover I got her ready for her first meeting with my students.

A knock on the door caused me to jump a little turning around I noticed Granger, looking perfect in her robe. Under the thick apprentice robes she was wearing what looked to be a custom fit silver and orange dress shirt and a pair of black pants, these colors fitting better than the normal red she wore.

"Do you need any help Pro- Severus?" She asked as she tugged at her shirt making it tighten more and I dropped my eyes and pretended to become engrossed in Emerence.

"Can you just watch Em for me while I go change? I already changed her and she should be ready to go. Her toys are in the living room I shouldn't be long." I said as I picked Emerence up and offered her to Granger, who looked startled for a moment and then took her with a smile crossing her face.

After making sure Emerence wasn't going to cry I quickly slipped into my rooms where I opened my closet and started pulling out things. Starting with a pair of my new black pants, though I was already in black jeans I felt like I needed to wear something more formal for the night, then a white shirt and a black vest. The last thing I pulled out was my black formal teaching robes, though I had bought several new thinner ones I felt I should wear this one for some reason.

I slowly dressed watching myself. My long thin fingers easily buttoning the many small buttons on my vest and the arms of my white shirt. Then I tugged my robes on sighing softly at the old me standing in front of me. I ran a hand though my hair and smiled at myself for a moment. The hair showed I wasn't the same as I used to be. Finally I turned and left my room ready for whatever lay in front of me and my daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I am need of a Beta so anyone willing just say so. So I lied about the students coming in but this chapter took a turn I didn't think it was going to. But here you go.<strong>


	4. Dinner Time Fun

**Author Note: I own nothing recognizable in this story. Other than things you don't recognize everything belongs to the great J.K Rowling. Well this is still just a little more stuff about them**.

* * *

><p>"She is so quiet sir." Granger said turning to me as I came out of my room. Emerence was still looking her over carefully but from the look of it offered over her wolf, which didn't look like much but it was a lot. Shaking my head I leaned down to Emerence<p>

"Not normally she just doesn't know you yet. Don't worry she will babble your ear off soon enough. She seems to like you." I said picking her up and magicking her diaper bag to me, normally I wouldn't use one but this evening could range from very short and quiet to long and drawn out, all depending on how chatty Albus wanted to be. "Can you hand her that wolf and then we can be off?" I asked as I started towards the door.

Granger grabbed the toy and handed it toward Emerence who made a grab at it snuggling it close to her chest. Causing us both to chuckle. I smiled softly down at Emerence as I started out of the room, the sound of scurrying feet informed me that Granger was not far behind me.

"For this meal at least you have to sit beside me. After this you may sit with your friends amongst the table. "I said over my shoulder as we both started up the stairs from the dungeons. I kept my pace up one because I knew we would only have a few moments to get into the dining hall before the new students flooded in.

"Severus, is it normal to feel nervous?" Granger asked placing her hand on my arm as we came up in front of the huge doors for the great hall. I turned towards her and shrugged the hand off my arm. Her deep chocolaty eyes were boring holes into my own onyx eyes. For once I didn't see the annoying know-it-all, but a scared apprentice.

"Miss Granger are you the brains of the fall of the Dark Lord really nervous about helping me teach students who only wish they could be you. You must not be as much of a genius as I thought you would be," I started coldly but her eyes continued to bore into me, "take a deep breath. You will be fine." I finished warmer than I had intend to.

Granger looked as if she was about to say something but I heard the doors in the hall open and I grabbed her arm and tugged her as fast as I could move with small baby in my arms. Upon entering I was amazed as usual at the transformation. The ceiling was as usual the sky outside except this time it was lined with candles giving it the eerie look it always had. Glancing at the table the new members sticking out like sore thumbs. Not only because of their apprentice robes but because of their uncertain looks on their faces, obviously nerves were not for Miss Granger alone.

I settled into my seat and placed Emerence into my lap placing a few of her toys in front of her, I could only hope they would keep her entertained for a while. Granger was at least happy to notice that my seat was on the same end as Flitwick, which meant that we were also close to Miss Weasley, so the two of them talked quietly for a moment before Granger took her seat next to me.

A few moments later the doors were burst open as the returning students entered the newly renovated great hall and took their seats at the tables. It was always interesting to see how loud the once quiet room could get as the students returned.

"How many students do you think your house will get this year?" Flitwick said turning to face me as the last of the older students sat and the hat was brought out by Filch.

"Hopefully a few. I don't know how many kids would allow the hat to place them in Slytherin." I said with a shrug.

"Well maybe your houses loss will be Ravenclaw's blessing."

"You wish old man."

A startled sound came from the two girls sitting on either side of us as our playful banter continued. "Is there something wrong you two?" I asked after they both seemed to catch their breath.

Both girls just looked from Flitwick to myself as Minerva entered the room followed by the small frightened students that made up the first years. I grinned to myself as I saw how many students stood before us. Everyone's fear that the war would put an end to Hogwarts was wrong.

Minerva unrolled the parchment that held the names of all the students and started reading off names. As we have done every year Flitwick and I would playfully announce what house we thought the student would be in before the hat gave the final say.

"Do you always do this?" Granger whispered to me as another student was sorted into Slytherin, making the count ten so far. She had startled me which caused me to jump, which in turn startled Emerence- who by this point had started to doze on my lap- who let out a startled cry that I hoped was covered by the hat shouting out Hufflepuff.

I was amazed that I had made it this long with her on my lap and the students not notice. But then again their eyes were all on the center of the stage not the sides where I was sitting. But even as I was contemplating this I saw that Minerva was nearing the end of her list.

"Yes, it is what makes sitting through this year after year bearable. Most of the teachers do it." I said addressing Granger finally as Minerva called out the final student's name. We both watched as the hat contemplated for a moment before adding another Cub to Minerva's house.

* * *

><p>The students eyes all turned slowly as they finished their food and even from where I was sitting I could hear the murmurs. The students were all wondering about the young child who was gleefully drinking from the bottle I was holding. I knew this moment was going to happen but I couldn't help but feel the want to snuggled Emerence closer to me and disappear taking her back to my rooms.<p>

"Ah it seems you have noticed a few large additions and one not so big addition to the staff table. We have four former students that will be apprenticing with a few of our teachers, as you know them I will allow themselves to speak later during your classes. Our other addition is that of Professor Snape's young daughter. She will be around the school and should you see her please remain courteous of our smallest member." Albus said as my eyes bore into him, a smell was once more coming from my daughter but with all the students eyes on me I dare not move.

"Are you coming Granger?" I murmmered into her ear as I grabbed the bag next to me. Albus had finished his speech and the students were all preparing to leave. Granger jumped and looked at me her eyes had a gloss to them, obviously she hadn't been with us mentally for a moment or two. Taking ahold of my now offered arm she stood.

I lead her to the door behind my own. She remained quiet as we walked down the stairs and towards the rooms. "This is the door entrance you used earlier today. There is a second portrait entrance in the hallway near the Slytherin common room as well as our classroom. The password for the moment is Dragon's blood." I said as I waved my hand over the door causing it to open.

* * *

><p>Once inside I pulled off my robes and deposited the bag on the floor taking Emerence into her room for a quick change. The young child's gray eyes were on mine which caused me to smile, despite the memories they brought back.<p>

"So what do you think of Hermione, Em?" I asked cheerfully as I carried her to her bathtub so I could wash her before bed. A small gurgle followed by one of those cheerful laughs only babies could do. "I agree she is much easier to work with when not around her childish friends." I smirked as I covered a wash rag with baby soap and warmed it with wandless magic.

I cleaned Emerence and then made sure to dry her completely, like my own mother did with me I use magic as rarely as possible on her. Quickly placing her in a muggle diaper, this one with Winnie the Pooh on it, and bounced her lightly in my arms earning me more giggles. As I wandered back into her room I snuggled her closer. The days where it was just me and her all day were over, starting the following Monday I would be dealing with Dunderhead students for part or most of the day. I was already dreading it.

I grabbed a black onesie and carefully pulled it over her head and clasped the clasps on the bottom. Moving to the rocking chair I settled into it and begun rocking. This was a nightly ritual for the two of us. Sometimes it would include a bottle other times it was just the two of us. I rocked her back and forth a small song on my lips as I watched Emerence's eyes begin to droop and then finally close all together. I continued to rock for a few minutes longer and then move over to place her in the crib placing her stuffed animal next to her head. Leaning down I placed a kiss on her head and then turned and strolled out of the room turning the lights off as I went.

* * *

><p>Upon exiting I noticed that Granger was sitting in one of my armchairs book in hand. With a glance at the clock I was amazed to notice that she was up still.<p>

"Late night Miss. Granger?" I asked as I walked over to grab my robes before going to my own room for the night.

"No well yes. I just wanted to say a few things. One thank you for taking me on and letting me meet your daughter. Second if I can call you Severus perhaps you should call me Hermione." She said turning from her Potions book she held in her hand.

"Perhaps that can be arranged Miss Granger. But anything else you would like to discuss can wait until the morning. It is rather late and this is one of the few nights Em laid down without a fuss." I said as I begun to unbutton the sleeves of my shirt as I pushed open my door. "There is no need to thank me either. Remember to turn the light out when you go to bed." I added shutting my door snuggly behind me.

Once on the other side I slid down the wall my head leaning against it for a moment. Pushing my white sleeves I looked down. Though faded the dark mark was still on my wrist, no amount of magic or alterations had done anything to it. This was one of the last things reminding me why I was the least capable person of not only raising a child but having one of the Golden Trio in my home.

What had Andi and Albus been thinking? Andi by writing all her parental rights off and Albus for putting someone so respected into my hand. However was I going to make this all work out?

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I love more than anything to write the scenes between Severus and Emerence. They warm all of my heart. Also I know I know Severus appears much nicer remember this is after the war, and also AU, he can be a little nicer. It was so much fun working on this chapter which is why it came out fast.<strong>


	5. Where is the Room?

**Author Note: I own nothing recognizable in this story. Other than things you don't recognize everything belongs to the great J.K Rowling. Well this is still just a little more stuff about them. I apologize for the long delay. I have been going through some severe Anxiety issues that I needed to fix before anything else. But anyway here is the next chapter.**

The next morning I woke up startled, this was all because I was woken up by my alarm rather than Emerence. Rubbing at my eyes I slide out from between my sheets- okay maybe hurriedly jumped out- and walked into Emerence's room.

At first I thought I was still asleep and had merely dreamed I had woken up. Granger was standing next to the crib. Her mouth was moving but I couldn't hear what she was saying from where I was standing. Emerence, though quiet the day before was shoving her toys at Granger making little noises as she did so. It made me chuckle for a moment as I rested my head against the doorframe and watched for a few more seconds. Clearing my throat I stood up to my full height.

"Oh Severus, sorry I happened to hear Emerence start moving around. So I came to see what was wrong. I- I changed her I hope that's okay." Granger said turning to me her eyes growing wide. Emerence also heard my voice and started to reach out to me so I crossed the room in a few quick strides.

"Oh, it is fine. I hope she wasn't a problem she sometimes wakes up grumpy. But come on I'll make breakfast and then I can show you around the office." I said with a grin as Emerence babbled to me a bit her eyes going from me to Granger.

Granger passed Emerence to me as she exited the room and I chuckled turning softly on my heels. I started down after Granger my larger strides quickly overcoming her much smaller steps. Slowing my stride I fell in step with her easily.

"What is your favorite breakfast?" I asked as I bounced Emerence softly in my arms as we turned into my kitchen.

I glanced around the room and then to Granger. Most of the teacher's quarters had a small kitchen area but I had extended mine back when I got the rooms. Over time I had modified it into a much more modern and sleek place with pale baby blue walls.

"I never took you for a light color person." Granger said as she looked around the room and settled into a stool at the counter as she looked around. I chuckled and pulled Emerence's high chair over and placed her in it. "Oh sorry really anything I will just eat whatever you make" She added her brown eyes growing wide with realization.

"Waffle's and sausage it is." I said as I turned and pulled open my fridge pulling out a few things and placing them beside me. I moved quickly and efficiently, like an elaborate dance. Every now and then I would glance over at the two others in my kitchen. Emerence was working hard at picking up, and flinging her baby cereal, and Granger was watching me with amazement.

I quickly started cooking things and turned to look at Granger again. I was amazed at the change that had come of her, though much less noticeable than my own, her hair was curly though shorter as well as styled into something fit more for an adult than a child. Shaking my head I turned back and flipped some of the food.

"I changed the color cause after being surrounded by so much dark I decided I needed a little light in my life." I said with a shrug as I moved the food to the plates and placed one in front of Granger as I pulled out a bottle for Emerence. "Dig in I hope it is good."

I settled into the open seat in between Granger and Emerence and picked up the bottle and offered it to Emerence. She willingly took it and I pulled my plate to myself and slowly started to as mannerly as possible shove the food into my face.

"She seems to be a really good baby." Granger said as she watched Emerence abandon the bottle and resume tossing her cereal. I chuckled and nodded my head as I waved my hand towards the high chair, a simple charm covering it so that the cereal stayed around the high chair.

"She is, my mother says I was the same way. But she is mostly being good because you're new. She has a sneaky side." I said with a small smile on my face as I kept eating my food. Granger laughed a very pretty laugh and I caught myself laughing along with her.

About twenty minutes later everyone was ready to go. It had only taken me about ten minutes to get Emerence to settle long enough for me to dress her. Her new thing was scooting away from me whenever I would turn my back to get a new outfit. She thought it was funny and would giggle uncontrollably."Okay first thing first is we are going to drop Em off with Minerva then I can show you my well now our office." I muttered as I walked out of Emerence's room with her on my hip. Today she was dressed in a dark blue tufted onesie that had moving stars on it.

Hermione gave me a quizzical look for a moment and then looked at Emerence. "McGonagall watches her?" She asked her eyebrows going up in surprise. I held in a laugh at how shocked that one movement made her face and instead leaned down to pick up her bag.

"Yes she and Albus are like another set of grandparents to Em. I spent a lot of time with them as children because they and my mother were very close. Minerva has offered to watch Em when Albus and my mother cannot." I said as I pushed the door open and ushered Granger out.

The hall way was noisier as the students were wandering around and catching up with friends that they hadn't seen over the summer. The whole school just felt brighter, I assume that everyone feels safer with he-who-must-not-be-named gone, and the students were able to be students again. I kept my eyes straight forwards trying to not notice students first look at Emerence and then drag their eyes to the scars that just showed above my collar. The occasional students would say hello to Granger and she would reply cheerfully to them.

"Students are still avoiding you it seems Se- Severus." She said stumbling over my name her teeth assaulting her lip just like when she was trying to figure out a hard problem. I just nodded I didn't feel like telling her I highly doubted that students would ever not be wary of me. I rubbed at my throat and sighed- it didn't hurt but I felt bothered by all the staring.

We couldn't get to Minerva's office soon enough. A large oak door was the only thing that stood between me and getting back to my dungeon where I could be mostly alone. I pushed the door open and nodded hello towards Minerva who was setting up a play area for Emerence.

"A little late Severus I was worried something came up." She said as she came over towards us and smiled at Granger. "Hermione it's so good to see you. We must have tea once Severus lets you go long enough to breathe". She added as she embraced Granger and then turned to get Emerence out of my arms. She gave an unhappy cry as she tried to get back to me for a moment till she saw the toys in her play area.

"Thank you for watching her Minnie. I am going to step out seeing as she is engrossed in her toys." I said as I moved to slip out of the door pulling Granger out with me. It actually hurt a bit on my chest to leave her, that feeling would never go away I knew it. I shook my head and ushered back down the hallway.

"After you this is your first test. Find the rooms." I said with a small chuckle. Granger looked at me and narrowed her eyes. This was the Granger I knew so well. She was always so determined. With a burning fire in her eyes Granger was off down the hallway her curly hair bouncing to and fro as she picked up speed. I followed chuckling all the way

* * *

><p>"See I knew where it was the whole time." Granger said as she stood in front of the door to our set of rooms that determined look back on her face.<p>

I couldn't help myself I broke out in to a fit of laughter. "That is only after you stopped at every other door in this corridor. This one had to be the right one." I said between the laughs which caused her face to grow red and she dropped her head. "It is okay though it takes some getting used to it I promise." I added as I slid past her and opened the door.

Granger followed me in and I pointed to a door almost directly next to it, this has as most thing appeared when we were gone. I didn't need to say anything the words on the door said it all, on it in bold black letters were office door."That is exactly what it says it is. Though this is the first time I have seen it with Office written on it." I muttered as I pushed it open.

My office had been only slightly changed. The room was now bigger, still it was smaller than the living room I did most of my grading in. My black oak desk was still in its normal place with all of my trinkets from around the world travels. A bookcase was filled with the books that used to litter my office. On the left side was a second desk, this one slightly smaller and obviously new as it had nothing other than a few quills and rolls of parchment on it. A book case stood next to this one as walls in the room were a deep emerald green and for the time being were bare and clean. The house elves outdid themselves this year as they actually tried to make my office look nice and clean, no doubt it wouldn't stay this way for long at all-well at least one side wouldn't.

"This is the office. You can use it as you please. I tend to only really use this during class hours. It is much easier to grade essays on the couch in comfort. But starting next week you will be getting half of the classes to grade, with me watching at first. Sounds simple enough right? Anyways you can do whatever you want with your side." I waved her towards her side as I pulled out a few lists and promptly stuck them up on the walls beside my desk.

"Sir why are you so different now? I mean I understand a small change but you are acting almost like a completely different person." Granger said watching me with unwavering eyes. The brains of the golden trio really was one to show her Gryffindor courage at all times. I really liked that about her, that unwavering courage only made her more interesting.

I sighed and rested back on my desk. I wanted to be eye level with Granger when I talked. "What you don't understand Hermione was my plan was never to survive the war. All my plans ended in me dying for Potters cause. Dying for the greater good. When I didn't I was lost. My whole life- let me rephrase that- my life as deatheater was planned. I for some reason wanted to keep some sense of normalcy in that life. Andi was that I planned to propose but by the time I was well she was gone. All that was left was an innocent child who knew nothing of my old self, the fake me. I realized with Andi's leaving and Emerence's arrival into my life, much like my living through the war, was a sign I could return to the old me. So because of that I have and I have slowly realized that is exactly what I needed." I slowly spoke my onyx eyes never once leaving Granger's brown ones even as I got up and moved towards her.

We were both silent for a moment something hung in the air a feeling if understanding and trust and it made me let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in. Finally it was out in the open, to someone I never knew I would tell but out none the less. Better yet she seemed to understand. Almost as if on cue she reached out and slowly wrapped her arms around me. A hug a genuine hug, with no hidden meanings. I melted into it and hugged her back for a moment and then pulled back.

"Well now that feeling time is over. Perhaps we start working on assignments for the students." I say trying to shake the tug at my heart and mind. I strolled over to my desk and rummage around in the drawers, not that I needed to I just needed to clear my mind for a moment.

This year was getting more and more complicated as the days passed and it really hadn't even started. I have no idea what was getting into me. More to the point did I like what was happening because of it. Either way the most important thing first, my daughter and then the students.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Wow I know this is super delayed and kind of all over the place. But boy am I proud of it. Anyways next chapter should encompass the first day of classes and some more Emerence. Though with this chapter I kind of wanted more interaction between Severus and Hermione. Review Review pleassee. They really help boost my spirit and criticism is wonderful. Oh and idea are great to. Is there something you want to see? Not see? Well go ahead and tell me and I will see if it can happen.<strong>


	6. Really an Explosion Already?

**Author Note: I own nothing recognizable in this story. Other than things you don't recognize everything belongs to the great J.K Rowling. I feel horrible I recently have went through some stuff with my school that has caused me to take a break from this. But I think I am back for good now and thought I would give an update on the story**

* * *

><p>"So since you know all about how I have been after the war tell me about what became of our Golden Trio." I said as I dropped into my chair across from Granger. The two of us were alone as it was about nine o'clock and I just had come back from putting Emerence down for the night.<p>

Granger laughed and put her book to the side. She had made a beeline for her room as soon as we got back and was now in a pair of baggy basketball shorts and a long sleeve shirt. Obviously she was one for comfort much like myself."Well Harry is good he is working on Auror training and trying to keep under the radar, he was never one for all the fame and he just kind of wants to live a normal life. Ron on the other hand really enjoyed the fame. We dated for a while but we realized we wanted different things. I haven't really talked to him in a while." She shrugged and turned towards me, "Actually lately the only people I have talked to are Ginny and surprisingly Malfoy. He owled me about getting an apprenticeship since the letter had all our names on them." She added with another shrug.

I was taken aback for a moment. The Golden Trio not so much golden anymore. I knew Potter had been doing something in the ministry but that was just from what I heard in passing. I always just immediately assumed that Weasly was doing the same. But at the same time I felt that it wasn't surprising. Where Potter was happier to be friends with Granger I always thought Weasly only had her around so she would do his work for him.

"Well that is too bad. I would just like you to know they can visit just tell me ahead of time. But I am happy you made friends with Draco. He is much in need of some good friends." I said as I slipped off to grab me a glass of water.

I brought back another glass for her and plopped it down on the table beside her. Taking a sip I settled back into my chair and rested my head back against the headrest. Today had been a long day but for the first time all day I felt better and more relaxed.

"Well I assume the only ones who would want to visit are Draco and Ginny at the moment. Harry is off on some training exercise." Granger said as she reached towards her own glass. Her eyes looked tired when she glanced up to meet mine.

I had worked her hard but now I was regretting it she just looked so worn out. I sometimes forgot other people couldn't sit and work through seven, occasionally eight or even nine, potions at once. Today we had not only sat down and set a schedule for her teachings but set up and tested seven potions for the classes to work on.

"You know you can go to bed right?" I said with a light chuckle as I reached for a book on the table beside me. "I am only going to be up for a little longer myself classes start in the morning." I added as I raised my eyebrow at her.

She chuckled and I for a moment just watched her. "I am fine I promise. I probably was a little to gung ho today. But this is not the worst I have been." She finally said after she composed herself. But even as she said it a yawn escaped her and she covered her mouth her cheeks glowing red.

I just shook my head and turned my eyes to my book. After a while Granger got up put her cup away and then left to go to her room. I must admit that I was a little sad to see her go. A few moments later I lost myself in my book only pulling myself out of it when I heard my clock softly gong eleven o'clock. So with that I placed my book down and slid off to my own warm bed.

* * *

><p>Emerence woke up before everyone as usual and thusly my morning started about an hour before I wanted it to. But once I got into her room and heard her giggle I automatically felt more awake and alive. Even so as I walked closer she gave me an 'I regret waking you up; I think I wanted to sleep more' look.<p>

"Let's get you bathed and ready to go with grandma today." I said to her as I felt her snuggle against my chest. A little sigh was my only response. She really was my daughter in moments like these. Even as I walked I could tell she was trying to fall asleep, one thing she hated more than being alone was getting a bath.

I gently scrubbed her down with her baby wash and she just glared at me through half closed eyes. I was amazed as usual at the abilities she had, I never knew a baby to glare until Emerence came into my life. With a soft song I carefully washed her dark hair and then patted her dry. As usual once out of the tub Emerence begun to babble happily. The joys of a child where the worst part of life is having to get a bath.

I listened closely to her babbling and could catch things like da. I was a nervous person naturally and I have been following her milestones closely. Lately she has been making small words and happily telling me no about things. But as I have never been one for baby talk that mostly comes from my own mother and Minerva.

I slid away to the small dresser in the room and pulled out a green and grey stripped outfit then went back towards the changing table, Emerence had wiggled her way to the other side of the table giggling as she does so.

"Now now we really don't have time for this Em." I said with a soft chuckle as I pulled the outfit over her head which elicited a very unhappy grumble from her. I shook my head, mornings were not Emerence's thing even more so now that she has to get up earlier than normal. I finished the outfit with a pair of grey baby boots.

"You have a good taste in outfits for Emerence at least." Granger's voice was sleepy and softy as I turned around Emerence in arm. Despite sounding like she had only just woken up she was fully dressed and her hair was pulled back into a very neat bun.

I was about to respond when I heard my front door open and I grinned softly. "Well we will get back to that conversation as you are about to meet another important person." I said to Granger as I strode past her picking up the day bag for my mother.

My mother stood in the living room as I exited the room. As usual she stood out slightly among the modern furniture in my living room. But despite that she held all the regal and grace that I had only seen on a rare occasion during my own childhood.

"How are you Severus I am sorry I got here early I was just so excited to pic- oh you must be Severus apprentice." My mother started towards me then her ebony eyes grew wide and a small smile graced her face as she turned to Granger.

"Yes mother, this is Hermione Granger, though you probably knew that. Gra-Hermione this is my mother Eileen Prince. She is the one who taught me most of what I know about potions." I said gesturing from one to the other and then handed Emerence over to my mother.

My mother looked over Granger for another moment and then let out a sigh and I felt my breath catch in my throat. "It is very nice to meet you. If you are anything like Severus has said I feel that we will get along splendidly." She finally said as she bounced Emerence on her hip.

I let out my breath and felt more relaxed than I had in a while. My mother was such an important part in my life, we were the only ones we had when we were at home. So the fact that she approved of Granger- that being said there were very few people that didn't approve of her.

"As nice as it is for you to meet her we need to get to breakfast. Today is our short day so you can drop her off any time after four." I said passing over the day bag, this one being pretty much full of her toys. I took Emerence back for a moment and cuddled her for a moment and kissed her head softly. Handing her back to my mother which resulted in her pulling me into a momentary hug. "Love you mom." I muttered to her as I pulled back and started towards my front door. How bad could the first day be?

* * *

><p>"Sit down now." I yelled rather harshly pulling out my wand waved it towards a large green cloud of smoke that had just erupted from the center of my classroom. Granger who had been on the other side of the room quickly followed my spell with one that contained the liquid that was spilling out of the busted cauldron. "Mr. Corbel please take your partner to the hospital wing. " I added as I glanced over the two second years that had been in the blast zone.<p>

As neither of the kids were in severe danger, though they did have some rather bad swelling of their uncovered skin, I knew it was best to just send them to Poppy and try to get the class back on topic. The two kids shuffled out of the classroom their heads down as their noses started to swell up to about the size of a small pear.

"Everyone get back onto your own potion so we don't have another accident. And remember to read your instructions carefully about which way to stir your potions." Granger called out over the noise of the kids chattering about what had happened.

I moved towards the busted cauldron and pulled on my dragon hide gloves that I had in my robes pocket. Once I pulled them on I grabbed the remains of the cauldron and carried it carefully up towards the front of the room where no one would accidentally hit it. Then with a wave another wave of my wand the table was cleaned and a new Cauldron was on the table.

This was merely the second of my classes for the day but luckily it was also the last one before lunch, seeing as my first class had been a two hour fourth year potion class. It was a new record though that this was the first cauldron to explode-that normally didn't happen till the first years started brewing.

After a few moments the class fell back into the hush it had been violently interrupted by the explosion. The only noise at this moment was the methodical chopping of ingredients and the soft clink of ladle on cauldron. I slowly moved back down the rows checking on everyone from a distance and then returned to my large desk in the front of the room. The only thing that was on the desk at the moment was the fourth years summer work and the stands that would hold the vials of the potion the second years were currently brewing.

Leaning back I watched as Granger handed out these same vials to the kids who were finishing up their potions. She moved gracefully around the desks a few wisps of her hair had fallen out of her bun and were starting to curl ever so slightly, hers curled with all of the steam to where mine would just get oily. Her brown eyes were very determined as she watched a few kids pour a little of their potion into their vial- this potion was off by a few shades but was very close.

"Now I completely understand why you always seemed so on edge during class." Granger said as we started back to the great hall for lunch. She somehow still had a pep to her step as we moved. A part of me was surprised that she was still so peppy about working but then at the same time I was not surprised at all.

"Yeah a situation can go from good to bad very quickly with potions. The worst part is that if someone mess up a potion badly you and they won't know the actual results of the potion. It is stressful but very rewarding." I say with a light shrug of my shoulders as we rounded the corner to the teacher's entrance to the great hall. I reached the door first and turned to Granger.

"If you thought this morning was stressful. Be prepared for this afternoon. It is first year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. But for now let us eat and try to distress. And more importantly, you are doing very, very well keep this up and you will be fine." I add as I pull open the door letting her go in before me.

I followed her after a moment and settled into my own chair. Once more it felt off not having Emerence there with me but there was not much I could do about that. Settling back into my chair I watched as students started to pour into the Great Hall. Right now was a moment to relax before I was right back at it. Glancing down at Granger I had to remind myself for the first time in a long time I wasn't alone in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I feel like this is a lot of dialogue and I feel horrible about that. But in other things, I thought it was best I went ahead and started the first day, don't worry the second half of the day will be a little more interesting than the first. Anywas Review Review pleassee. They really help boost my spirit and criticism is wonderful. Oh and idea are great to. Is there something you want to see? Not see? Well go ahead and tell me and I will see if it can happen.<strong>


	7. YOUR questions answered nonstory

Alrighty folks, I thought that since I am getting quite a few questions I would go ahead and answer them here. Though a few will come up in the story I thought it was best to get some of these out of the way now.

First off if you don't really care for the questions you by all means may skip this. I also apologize for perhaps getting your hopes up with a new chapter, that should be up in the next week or so.

**First question is one I have been getting since the start of this story. Snape's age.** Yes, yes I know that his actual age is more near 40, 38 at his death. Mind you he is my favorite character. I understand that he is quite a bit older than what I have him. But this is a fanfiction after all. But his age is the way it is because I am basing this friendship/romance off of my own. Since Hermione is about my age in this story and therefore Severus's needs to be brought down. This is also due to the fact I personally do not feel a 38 year old and a 20-21 year old would be a little odd. But anyways the age isn't really going to be a matter I promise and I may if I keep getting questions just omit that part completely. No offence to anyone who has asked me of course I love you all.

Onto a few questions about characters.

**Andi** will get more spotlight later on- like next chapter *cough* *Cough* She is going to be an important character down the line.

**Both Albus and Eileen's reason to be alive are mentioned in coming chapters just not to detail quite yet. But here is a little summary**.

Albus yes still had the ring- but due to the fact that both Eileen and Severus are rather tactful with potions have found a way to manage it. It won't fix it but it is slowing down the inevitable. They worked together and had him in safety till the war was over, so yes people still thought he was killed- besides a few key members this will be brought up as well.

Eileen's backstory has always kind of confounded me anyway but I felt that we needed some light in Severus's life and as the first war happened I thought that would work perfectly together. Yes both of them endured a lot of hell at home but both made it out alive. To remain safe she had been living under another name in France working on contract potions. This was mostly able to happen because Albus is a good friend of hers.

But yeah, I think that's about it. If more questions come in I may add to this but hopefully they can be done at the start or finish of chapters. That's what I was planning on doing with these but I have gotten so many questions asked I thought I should go ahead and answer some of them. I also normally try to reply one on one because I feel that kind lends itself to a more personal relationship with my readers.

Anyways I hope you guys like this and another apology for getting your guys hopes up and **remember any character you recognize belongs to my idol J.K Rowling I just use them to keep my mind busy.**

Love you all and I hope you guys are having a great week

-MorganNSnape


	8. The Story of Halloween

**Author note: Hi guys you probably all hate me because I have taken so long to update. More on this at the end. But for now enjoy our next class with our favorite Potion Master.**

* * *

><p>I settled into my seat at my desk once we got back from lunch. Granger was wandering aimlessly around the classroom her lip between her teeth obviously she was thinking about something. Shaking my head I went back to the papers in front of me dividing them between Granger and myself. This quietness was something that I once was so used to now it was glaringly obviously and something I couldn't stand.<p>

"What are you thinking about- Hermione?" I felt a hiccup in my speech as I forced myself to call her by her first name. But even as I said it felt good to have that silence over.

"You going to think it is silly. I was trying to imagine what life would have been like had we not gone through the war. Like you and well everyone." She said after a few moments of quiet. Her eyes catching mine as she came over to the desk placing herself on one of the corners. It still amazed me at her relaxed nature around me.

"Well I wouldn't have this." I started thrusting out my wrist that stigma still on it. "I wouldn't have to force a potion down Albus's throat every three months to help him achieve the length of life he deserved before he so stupidly placed that ring on his hand. But at the same time I might not be standing before you. As the first rise the Dark Lord is what caused my mother to return from her broken state. But that is not my story to tell. The war took much from us all but at the same time it has given us a lot as well." I said with a light shrug of my shoulders as I leaned back into my chair. This was a topic I knew a lot about since I spent most of those first few months I was out of my coma thinking about it.

Granger nodded and then leaned her head back. He throat moving as she swallowed, obviously trying to buy time to think though she didn't need to. "But what would it really be like. Would I have ever even became friends with Harry and Ron? I mean we became friends because they saved me from the Troll. Would you be a single fat-?" Granger faltered as she snapped her head back up her gaze catching mine. Her cheeks growing rosier as she thought about what she had started to say.

"They would have become your friend no doubt. Potter showed that he cared for everyone Weasley may have only for your homework but Potter I have no doubt. As for me the fact I am a single father would have happened anyway. Andi was not one for the family life. I personally knew there was a chance she wouldn't be there one of the times I came back."

Granger nodded and opened her mouth to say something else but at that same moment the classroom door opened and the first years started to pour in. Both houses filed into one side of the classroom or the other neither wanting to be caught near the other. I was tired of the Gryffindor Slytherin battle. The war was over and if we were to fix all that had happened it was time to start with the houses. To end something so driven in to society we had to change how it started, these students would learn they are all the same.

"I see that you have picked your partners but I am going to try something different. Look across the classroom and the person sitting in the desk opposite you is your partner for the year." I stated coolly as I pushed up from my desk rising gracefully. I sent a smirk at a surprised Granger as I swept down the rows watching as kids scurried to follow my directions.

Once the kids had settled once more, this time much more uncomfortably both houses giving the other unsure looks. I started my normal speech and watched the kids. In the far corner was a Slytherin girl her head was whipping back and forth from me to her notebook-which as I moved closer was full of notes in a neat handwriting. This caused me to chuckle- albeit very lightly so as the students couldn't hear- looks like I had another Granger in our midst. After a few minutes I set them loose on their first essay.

I had originally planned for this to help them get used to one another without having to actively talk to or do anything with their partner. But as usual I had forgotten the stigma that befell both of these houses. It was only about ten minutes after I gave the assignment when I heard a yelp from the back corner. Snapping around I looked to see what was going on I saw the same girl from earlier holding her arm her eyes welling with tears.

"Are you alright hunny?" Granger was over there before I could even take a step in that direction. The girl quietly told her what had happened all the while the Gryffindor boy that was her partner was trying to defend himself so I slid over to the desk. The girl raised her eyes to me for a moment then dropped back to the desk.

"What is going on her Miss Granger?" I asked the question to Granger but my eyes was on the raised welt on the small girls arm. It looked uncomfortable so I pulled a salve out of my pocket and opened it. As Granger started to talk I motioned that I was going to put some of the salve on her arm and got to work

"Miss Wedel here said that she was working on her essay when she felt something cold and wet hit her right arm. When she glanced over Mr. Parks had an empty vial in his hand." Granger said as magicked up a long bandage to wind around the girls arm so that the salve could actually work and not get rubbed off as the girl went through her day.

"Mr. Parks why did you have a vial in the first place. You are supposed to be working on an essay and nothing more. Last I checked those required a quill and paper. So I hope you are happy to know you will be the first student serving detention with me this weekend as well as losing your house forty house points." I had to force myself not to snarl as I said it. There was no need to snarl the boy had raised his head and his eyes met mine and I saw a moment of fear cross his face. I glanced away and felt my heart drop. Even now after I had been honored as a hero people were still afraid of me. Even now to these kids I was nothing more than the monster I knew I was deep inside.

"Well Miss. Wedel you look like you will be alright, if it doesn't go down in a few hours you can come back to my office and I will see what I can do." I said addressing the girl who though no longer looked like she was going to cry but now had a semi cold look on her face. No one would understand the pain Slytherins must deal with daily. I nodded softly to Granger and returned to the front of the classroom.

I took up my normal position in the front of the classroom and slowly glanced from one side to the other. Slowly the class returned to their essays' and the silence once more returned. After a few minutes I stalked to my desk and settled into my seat rubbing at my throat as I pulled out the papers I needed to grade. A creak of my desk caused me to look up and see Granger sitting on the edge of my desk. I nodded my head to her and quietly pushed her stack of papers towards her. This was the first lesson she was going to learn, grade when you can during quiet times.

The rest of the class passed uneventful and I had been able to finish my stack of papers, I wasn't used to have so few, and I had spent the rest of the time sliding between the desks watching the students rush to get another inch or so onto their papers. Everyone seemed rushed besides Miss. Wedel and a few other students who were wrapping up their scrolls. The girl was still favoring her arm but from the looks of it she had almost doubled the required writing.

"You are dismissed leave your essays on the desk in the front of the room before you leave." I said coolly as I made my way back to the front of the room where Granger was watching me as she added her stack of papers to my own.

* * *

><p>"So that was a lot more intense than I thought it would be." Granger said as she fell into the couch a book in her hand.<p>

After the last student had left I had went straight to the rooms to grab a drink and relax a bit before dinner and the time that I was going to be able to have Emerence back with me. Despite Granger just moving in just recently I wasn't surprised when she spoke- that really meant something since I jumped at just about everything. She spoke quietly and would try to make a noise before she started talking.

"It'll get better, this was something new and it will take some getting used to. I glanced over the grades you gave your papers. You are almost harder on them than I am." I said glancing over the top of my potions weekly. After a few moments we fell into a sporadic conversation as we both read through our book, she had her own potion book and I mine so that is what most of the conversation was about, that and the classes we had all day, till she drifted off.

I jumped to my feet when I heard the light knock on the door around a half an hour later and I quickly hurried to the door so that whoever was there wouldn't wake Granger. Taking a deep breath I pulled open the door and my mother- who was holding a squirmy Emerence- stood on the other side and behind her I also saw Minerva who looks like she was in the middle of a conversation with my mother. I took the offered Emerence and then ushered them both into the room.

"Hermione, Minerva and my mother are here." I called out hopefully loud enough to wake her up, without unnerving her of course. I bounced Emerence on my hip and felt a wave of happiness wash over me as she giggled happily pulling at my shirt. Once I came into the living room I was pleased to see that Granger was up and looking at me.

"Oh Severus we were here just to discuss who would be taking Emerence over the next few days." Minerva said her eyes shining softly as she glanced from me to my mother. Right my mom had quite a few very volatile potions that she had to compete for a few contracts, something a small baby shouldn't not be around. Which meant she wouldn't be able to watch Emerence.

"By the look on your face Minerva you are hoping that I ask you. As I have said several times I would gladly have you and Albus watch Emerence while I am teaching." I said softly as I sat down with Emerence cuddling her to me even though she just wanted to play with her toys.

"It will probably also make him a little less anxious knowing she is in the castle. He has been so jumpy all day." Hermione added from her seat a few feet away and I threw her a glare that I knew held none of the usual coldness. It was true though I thought I hid the anxiety well apparently I hadn't.

"Well then tomorrow is my easy day so Albus would only have to watch her for an hour or two. Which is probably good for all of us that man spoils this girl like no one's business." Minerva said as she tickled Emerence's small stomach causing a whole new wave of giggles.

A few small conversations followed, My mother and I talked about how our days went and she told me about how Emerence got her out of having tea with one of her neighbors- 'she started to bawl as soon as we got there and didn't stop till we left'- and Granger and Minerva chatted about when they would have tea.

After my mother and Minerva finally left I fell into the chair next to Granger who was curled up on the couch grading essays. I grinned to her for a moment and then pulled out the vials from one of the classes earlier and begun to grade them on a pass fail was one of the few times I was rather glad to have an apprentice, the amount of work for a potion master was double the other classes, as it like all subjects would have a few essays but it also involved the actual act of potion making which I would of course have to grade. So being able to half it eventually would make it easier on me as well as give me more time with Emerence, as now I would only grade in the evening when she was asleep.

* * *

><p>This is how it went for the next month. We would have classes, occasionally I would allow Hermione- as this is what she became to me as the time passed- to teach a lesson or two. We would retire to the rooms we shared to play with Emerence at the end of the day then once she was down we would grade work. As much as I didn't want to admit it, she was wonderful with Emerence and there were several time she had woken and taken care of her before I was even able to pull myself out of bed and into her room. But it had become such a ritual between the two of us that a part of me was finally starting to get more comfortable and happy to have her.<p>

A few weeks before Halloween came around my mother came while I was out, Hermione had offered to watch Emerence while I did a short shopping trip to Knockturn alley, and her story mostly came from the memory she showed me after the fact. I personally was surprised by this, as I had learned she- like me- was a very private person and this surprise happened until the end of the memory.

_There was a light knock at the door and I watched as Hermione stood and placed the simple protection charm around Emerence as she played in the middle of the room. She then nervously made her way to the door and pulled it open to reveal my mother standing there with a small smile on her face._

_"Eileen hi Severus isn't here right now but he should be back in a little bit you can come in and wait with me and Emerence if you want." She said after a few moments and I smiled as I watched, Hermione was one of the few people who were not nervous around my mother._

_"Oh that is fine I actually wanted to talk to you a little if that is alright." My mother said as she walked in with Hermione and closed the door softly behind her. This surprised me- yes- Hermione and my mother had started a small friendship but they weren't one to have a chat over tea. _

_After the two settled in, with Emerence sitting on my mother's lap playing with the color changing bracelet on her wrist. "Severus loves Halloween it's his favorite holiday if you didn't know. When he was little I would hide a little money over time to get him a costume so he could go out with his friend." My mother started and looked at Hermione, whose face had a masked look of curiosity for a moment. "I know that look Severus has given it to me. He is rubbing off on you. But I want you to know."_

_She stood and placed Emerence on the ground and paced for a moment and for a split second I saw what she used to be when I was little. Her face though now not as thinned and ragged instead plump and had laugh lines from the years after my father had left. Her hair I realized were starting to show the faintest signs of gray at her roots. But still that haunted look I had grown so used to was back for a few moments and then she was back to before._

_"Severus had an unhappy childhood as my marriage was strained and his father was a drunk who liked to throw punches. But no matter how bad it got I never saw Severus give up on what he wanted. He is what kept me going. So I felt I owed him," my mother took a deep breath and paced a few more steps, "And all I could give him were those scraps of fabric in whatever he wanted to dress as for Halloween, he went out and was a normal child for once." She smiled sadly her eyes glazing over for a moment and Hermione for the first time ever just sat there quietly_

_"We went through this till after Severus first year and I watched as the world around me cower in fear of something we didn't know about but that is what made me realize there was too much going on outside of our house to make Severus deal with the same at home. So during one of my husband's drunken nights I slid out of the house with him and returned to my families old home. But even after we got out I never stopped buying him costumes and even as he grew older he still was just as excited to get it as when he was a child." She finished softly and returned to her original seat._

_Hermione sat there for a moment her eyes only moving to Emerence as she pulled herself up and started chattering. "Why are you telling me this? I mean I feel honored but it also confuses me slightly." She finally asked her eyebrows knitting together and her lip went between her teeth._

_ "Because you mean a lot to my son and from what I have seen he means a lot to you. I just thought you deserved to know that about him as well as more about me. You just seem like the person I can share the past with and not have you feel sorry for us." My mother said with a smile as she picked up Emerence. "Anyways I hope you enjoy Halloween because Severus normal does his rooms up all for it. But I hope you have a good day. Bye Bye Em I'll see you later baby" her smile grew larger and then she cuddled Emerence for a moment then placed her down. That is where the memory ends._

* * *

><p>When I stepped back from the memory I was in awe. My mother had shared some of the darkest times in her life with Hermione, which was something that I knew was hard for her, and had done it because she cared for me.<p>

As a child I was so happy to see the costume laying out on my bed when I came home from school. Because like she said I could be just like everyone. As I grew older I became more aware of what my mother had to go through to be able to buy it for me. It should have made me hate it but instead it made me love it more fiercely. Her determination to make sure I was like the other kids are what made me stronger and that same determination I saw in Hermione and I think is what drew me to her in the first place.

To my child brain it also made me wonder if my mother could read minds. Because no matter how much I wanted a certain costume I never said it out loud to her. I had too much of a fear that it would stop that I wouldn't get a costume that year. But what I didn't know was that my mother could see my eyes linger on a certain costume, barely a few seconds more than the others. She noticed and she knew what to get.

Then with a sudden debilitating thought. My mother hit it on the head I cared for Hermione, but just how much I never really thought about. That memory made it clear. Hermione was much more important than I ever though there was a tug in my chest but I pushed it away and went back to Hermione. We had a ritual to uphold and I had a new book to read.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I have had a bit of trouble with this story, not in ideas but more so with the abilities of babies. I personally do not know when babies do certain things, I am basically basing it off of different sites. I also know that England is not as big into Halloween as the US but I like the idea of little Severus dressing up. But our older kids will be getting a taste of class next chapter. Thank you everyone for reading reveiwing and favoriting this it gives me such a warm feeling to get notified about it. <strong>


End file.
